elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
CSMF aka Creatureless Stall Mono Fire
'The Reason' I have decided to publish my deck, because i have not seen such a deck. This type of deck is really not used often, however it is super effective against the most PvP decks, T50 and Half-Blood, some Fake Gods, of course it has its counters as every deck. Question: How do you play Shard of Gratitude? Where is the life quanta coming from? Is it supposed to be a mark of life? 'The Deck' 'The Strategy' Shard of Gratitude: Watch your opponents damage input. If you can, always compensate this with SoGs. Buckler & Fahreinheit: Anytime you get Buckler of Fahreinheit, play it. The most important card is your Fahrenheit, in order to save it from Steal or Explosion, play before it a SoG or Buckler, maybe your opponent will waste an Explosion or Steal for it. This deck is super effective to gain ELEMENTAL MASTERY since weapon damage applies after the SoGs heal. Fireballs : If its not necessary, do not use Fireballs for creature control, Buckler will do it for you. If your opponent cannot have Steal or Explosion, you can use it for creature control, since your Fahreinheit is not in danger. In though cases you must use Fireballs, e.g. Butterfly effected creature, early Devourers, mass Fire Queens, high HP creatures, growing creatures. Anyway, if you can, try to save 1-3 Fireballs to the end, maybe you will need this. With 10 Towers you can get cca 100 quanta for the endgame, which means cca 100 damage with 3 Fireballs. Watch your opponent's HP, if you see you can win playing your Fireballs plus next damage with Fahreinheit (calculate the additional fire quanta of the next turn), do not hesitate to to it. Do not fear to use Fireballs for creature control, if your Fahreinheit is in safe, in late game your Fahreinheit will hit for cca 30 damage, so dont bother, you can win with a single Fahreinheit. Rain of Fire: Use it for creature control, again, only if you SoGs & Buckler cannot stand the incoming damage, and your life is decreasing rapidly. RoF is useful against Ray of Light-Fractal-Hope and Fratcal-Devourer decks. Also you can consider adding one more RoF instead of Explosion, so you can be more effective against a Fractal-Minor Phoenix deck. Explosions: 'You have only 2 Explosions, do not waste them. Use them only if really necessary. I think there are only few cases you will need this: Phase Shields if you cannot wait 3 turns cuz of low health, if your opponent uses Eternity to avoid lose by card runout, early Venom, early Discord, Pulverizer. 'The Counters *Devourers - use RoF and maybe Fireballs *Discord, Black hole - wait a few turn, wait for Explosion *Steal & Explosions - this is your biggest fear, save your Fireballs and if you got enough, BUURRNNN!! *Jade and Mirror shield - You can win only with Fahreinheits, however do not waste your Firballs, maybe opponent will change shield to counter your weapon (rainbow decks). *Tsunami, Quicksand 'The Fake Gods' This deck is viable against PvP, T50 & Half-Blood, its also effective against some Fake Gods with no permanent control: Seism, Ferox, Elidnis, Neptune, Morte, etc.. 'The Conclusion' Pros: '' *Easy ELEMENTAL MASTERY! *Fun to play *See your opponent helpless and torture him with a stall game XD. ''Cons: *Long matches *Must have rare upragdeable cards *Math skills for computing Fireball and Fahreinheit damage. Category:Decks Category:Mono Decks Category:stall decks Category:creatureless Category:Strategies